Trust and a Compromise
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella truly can’t take it anymore. She just might spontaneously combust and it really was all Edward’s fault. EdwardBella. Rating for sexual content.


**Trust and a Compromise**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: R/NC-17 or M

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella

Category: Romance

Warnings: Sexual content

Spoilers: Slight Eclipse spoiler.

Summary: Bella truly can't take it anymore. She just might spontaneously combust and it really was all Edward's fault.

A/N: Technically set after Chapter 8 of Eclipse. My first Twilight piece, I apologize for any OOC.

It was near morning, I could tell by the dim light that came through the window. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting Edward to know I was awake yet. I had some thought's to think through before I could get up; things that I didn't want him to know I was thinking.

In my memory I flashed back to earlier in the night and the first thing I could think of was: what the hell was Edward trying to do? It didn't make any sense that he had pushed his personal boundaries, possibly to the limit, just to prove to me that this bed_ was_ useful. I had to admit though, at the time my mind and my body wanted nothing more than for him to do that. And even now, hours later, I still felt that flush of arousal. I always did, when I was this close to him.

Abruptly a thought occurred to me, what if he did it on purpose, just to see how far he _could_ go? If so, then there was no way I was going to get him I way wanted him before I was turned. Damn him.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked suddenly, probably more sharper than I had intended.

"Mmm," he muttered as he raised his head to look at me.

I was glad now that some light had entered the room. I could clearly see his expression. It was one of utter confusion. I sighed, "What I meant was, why did you..." I couldn't think of a better word, "flatter me last night?" Actually I could've thought of a better word, but I was too embarrassed to use it.

His expression became blank and I knew I'd caught him off guard; again I was glad that I was the one person whose thoughts he couldn't hear. But then he sighed and said, in a slightly warning voice, "Bella, I thought we'd already had this discussion."

I decided to turn my playful side on him, hoping it would coax him into a truthful explanation. "I know," I whispered as I reached up and wound my hand into his slightly tousled copper hair. "But I want to know, will you ever..." Oh god, I was going to die from embarrassment, but I had to know. "Sleep with me?" I knew I'd flushed redder than I'd ever had before.

How Edward took it, I wasn't sure; he seemed to be just as mortified as I was. But as always, recovered quickly, "not while you're human," he said, not looking into my eyes, but staring rather at the wall behind me.

A slightly uncomfortable silence stood in the still air for a few moments before I broke it, "I don't think I can wait that long."

He looked at me now, his topaz eyes full of what looked like...regret? Then his words came out so fast that I was sure I'd miss half of what he said, "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that. But I've been doing some thinking. Ever since I'd heard you say my name in your sleep a few nights ago. Really it was nothing new, you'd always done it. But then I realized that the way you'd said it was different, _very_ different. Then I knew; I knew what you were dreaming about. At first it pained me that what you wanted I couldn't give you, not yet anyway. I decided to try something, the next time I was alone with you. I wasn't sure how far I could get, or if you would even let me."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. I had absolutely no idea that I let him in on that little dream I'd had, okay maybe not so little but still I wasn't that surprised. "Edward," I began hesitantly, "you know I want you, right? Even if you had gone all the way, I wouldn't have even thought of stopping you."

I kissed him then, softly, but long and slow. When we broke apart Edward looked at me, as if he was seriously thinking something through. "There..." He paused, his voice low and more cautious than ever, "may be a way...for me to pleasure you, at least." I didn't say anything, and it took him a few moments before he spoke again. "You have to promise me two things first though," he said looking into my eyes.

"Anything," I promised.

"Number one," he said, "if you feel _any_ pain whatsoever, stop me." I nodded, my heart sill pounding in my chest, my breathing becoming quick as I waited. "Number two; please do not touch me, anymore than what is necessary."

I frowned, there was no way I was going to let him pleasure me without receiving anything in return. I groaned, "Edward, if you even _thought_ about getting nothing in return, you're seriously wrong."

"Bella, this is where my control could be lost and if I lose it..." Edward trailed off, pain evident in his golden eyes.

"Fine." Why I gave in so quickly, and so easily I wasn't so sure. But I soon realized that it didn't matter what he said, I would have my way one way or another.

He rolled himself over, laying on top of me without putting any weight on me. Our bodies barely touching; and his lips met mine, in a gentle but encouraging kiss. His tongue traced my lips and I reached up, my arms wrapping around his neck and I pulled his body closer to mine. Edward deepened the kiss and I was suddenly light-headed, but in the most wonderful way.

He broke the heated kiss to let me breathe, but continued his actions; his lips moving to my throat. He sucked on my neck, gently at first, but then harder, so that I knew it was going to leave a mark. I was nearly panting but I pushed myself up off the bed, seeking the friction that my so badly needed. The sudden, intense contact caused him to gasp and moan, "Bella."

I reached for the bottom of his shirt and his cold hand suddenly caught mine. "Edward, _please_," I moaned.

"Just the shirt," he said, his voice was low and rough. He let go and trailed his hands under my own shirt, pushing it up. He pulled away and pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it across the room, followed by his own. He stared back at me, his eyes were glazed over with passion, his breathing almost as ragged as my own, though I knew that it didn't need to be.

Edward reached behind me and pulled me into a sitting position. His mouth crushed hungrily against mine as he reached around to unclasp my bra. He removed it and then dropped me lightly back onto the bed. A new kind of heat ran through me and I knew I was blushing. He noticed and leaned to down to whisper in my ear, "don't blush, love, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."

He trailed his kisses down my neck, to my breasts. It felt like an electric current was flowing through my veins when he took one nipple into his mouth and sucked. "Oh god, Edward, _yes_," I couldn't stop the moans from escaping my lips.

He groaned against my skin. I reached up and threaded my fingers into his hair, pushing his head, forcing his mouth to move. I felt him smile against my stomach and I closed my eyes, throwing my head back against the bed. Then in one swift movement, I was completely naked.

I opened my eyes, surprised that he had been so impatient. "God, Bella," he breathed, staring at me again, my breath hitched as I noticed how dark his eyes had gotten. "You're so beautiful." He crawled towards me and captured my lips, moving his cold hands to draw tiny circles around my inner thighs, sending shivers down my spine.

Instinctively I reached for the button on his jeans. I managed to flip it open before he caught my hands. "Bella," he warned, breaking the kiss.

"It's only fair," I gasped out as he licked my ear. "At least let me _see_ you."

He kissed me again, careful to keep his teeth covered, but his hands left my wrists. I frantically unzipped the jeans and pushed them, along with his boxers down his finely sculpted legs, throwing them to the floor. "You have no idea what you're doing, love," he breathed, moaning when I freed his erection.

Edward looked up and inhaled deeply before lightly moving his hand down, between my legs. I moaned and my eyes fell closed, my mouth slightly parted.

I felt his cold hand travel father down, toward the wetness that had been there for most of the night. He dragged his thumb over my clit and I shuddered, pleasure washing through me. My hips rose to meet his hand. He continued to tease, moving his thumb in slow circles, increasing the pressure and tempo. I nearly screamed in ecstasy.

But then he stopped, my eyes flew open, and was about to moan in protest, before I realized what he was doing. His head was where his hands had been just moments before, he breathed deeply, inhaling my scent. Then I felt his tongue, like ice, licking and stroking up and down, in circles. My moaning became louder, and I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling ever so slightly. He smiled and reached up with his hand, I cried out as one of his fingers slid into me. He began moving it, slowly at first, until I couldn't take it anymore. "Oh God, Edward, please, _please_," I moaned my hands tugging harder on his hair.

I felt a tightening in my lower stomach, a tingling tightening that started to build, stronger with every movement Edward made with his tongue and fingers.

He gave me one final, strong lick on my clit and my entire world exploded. My body went rigid and my muscles began clenching around him.

Edward slowed his touches, but kept just barely moving, enough to make me want to scream at him to stop. I didn't think that I could survive such breathtaking pleasure again.

He stopped and pulled away; laying down beside me on the bed, his eyes closed. My breath slowly started to go back to normal. I turned my head toward him, regarding him carefully.

What I saw was not what I expected; his face was contorted in what appeared to be pain. "Edward," my voice was soft, worried.

"Give me a few minutes," he muttered, his breathing was still ragged, his voice still husky. "To calm myself, it'll go away soon."

I couldn't tell if the last was part was meant for me or if he was talking to himself. I knew what he meant though, he was still aroused, very much so, and he was waiting for it to subside. A thought occurred to me at that moment, as I lay beside him staring at his erection, it hadn't softened in the entire time he was pleasuring me and it certainly wasn't softening right now.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" The pain in his features was briefly replaced with confusion.

"More than you know," he answered breathlessly. "Why?"

I paused, not sure what to tell him. "You gave me a compromise, now I'm asking you to place all your trust in me, can you do that?"

He nearly opened his eyes, "Bella, what are you doing?"

"You said you trusted me, right?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me now...and keep your eyes closed." I was shaking now, not just with fear but with arousal; the new arousal drowning out the fear as I sat up to straddle him.

I was careful not to touch him, although I knew he could feel and sense me crouching over him. He twitched, only slightly, "Bella, what did I tell you?" a stern edge to his low voice.

"What did _I _tell you?" I countered, attempting to distract him. This was going to hurt, I knew, but not nearly as much as the pain on his face did.

"This is different and-" A loud gasp escaped my mouth as I swiftly sank myself down onto him. The pain stung and I knew that it would hurt a lot more in a few hours but I didn't care, the pleasure of having him inside of me was unbelievable.

Edward moaned loudly, jerking his eyes open as he threw his head back, and tore at the blanket on the bed; ripping it where his hands had grasped it.

I waited for a few seconds while he relaxed his hands and was about to shift when his hands grabbed my hips, hard, enough to bruise, "don't you dare move."

I sat there, frozen, my heart hammering loudly in my chest, his hands were really hurting me now and I could feel the sting increasing between my legs. I watched him closely, his face fixed in concentration. Then he began to control his breathing, taking long deep breaths. Finally, he removed his hands from my hips, placing them back on the bed and nodded.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing but I pushed myself slowly upwards, before sinking back down, still slow. The sensations flowing through my body making me moan and gasp with each movement. I began to increase the tempo, going faster when I sensed he could handle it, not caring that the pain was starting to out do the pleasure for me.

"Oh, Bella,_ yes_," Edward moaned and I suddenly felt him stiffen underneath me, and I stopped. His hands gripped the bed, tearing through the sheets and into the mattress underneath. I knew then that he too had finally gotten the release he needed.

I pushed myself up and off him, wincing at the pain; crawling up beside him on the bed. I waited for him to relax. "You really shouldn't have done that," his eyes, dark as night, turned toward me.

I ignored that, "you just proved me right," I said.

"About what?" he asked, turning on his side and pulling me into his cold embrace.

"About the fact that we _could_ do this and you wouldn't kill me." I snuggled into his chest.

He sighed, "I very nearly did. If my subconscious mind hadn't been screaming at me when you did that...I don't think I could've stopped myself." I didn't say anything, I knew next time would easier for him and for me too, I winced again at the pain between my legs.

Edward looked up, "did I hurt you?"

I wanted so badly to lie, but I knew somehow that he would see straight through me. "A little," I admitted quietly. "I caused most of the pain myself though."

He pulled me tighter to him, "I'm so sorry, it won't happen again. I promise," he said as he kissed forehead. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He smiled, "you're very welcome, my love."


End file.
